dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobham SGS Eagles
Cobham SGS Eagles are an English Championship B side, managed by robso_bobso. This is the Eagles first season in the Championship after gaining promotion at the second attempt from League 1 (G). Their home ground is the 2250 all seater at Brunton Gate, where they play in their home kit of black and red. The away strip is red and blue stripes. The club's first match was against Your Mum FC, which ended in a 1-0 victory to Cobham, courtesy of an Irhad Sarac goal. The first competitive match was a 1-0 win against Ormesby Athletic in the English Cup. The club's record scorer is Mitja Novak, who briefly held the record for most goals scored in a season in England. ---- Club History The Eagles won League 2 (G2) at their first attempt thanks to a lot of Bot Teams and hotshot striker Luc Serrano, who bagged 25 goals in the promotion season. Promotion was secured 6 matches before the end of the season and went on to win the league by 27 points. This heralded a promotion to League 1 (G) where the Eagles came second to Reel Madras, despite scoring 119 goals and having the two top scorers in the division (Mitja Novak 33, Luc Serrano 32). However, the next season saw the Eagles promoted despite heavy pressure from Links FC, BIGTRUFFLE UTD and Calshot Corns. The Eagles unbelieveably stayed unbeaten and crowned the end of the season with a 1-0 win at Links thanks to then 16 year old Barclay Badcock's header. Promotion to Championship B followed where it would be very tough to stay up with the current squad. Two strikers, Carlo Ruiz and Sergei Marusov were drafted in for over a million pounds each and Ruiz has so far netted twenty-two goals in nineteen games. The club's first win in Championship B came at the inactive Reds United. Carlo Ruiz scored his first Eagles hat trick in a 5-0 demolition with the two full backs Anibal Barocca and Kendal Bass both scoring too. A shock 1-0 win at the then league leaders FC Tunnel 07 and a gritty 1-0 home win to struggling Furneaux Massive provided the second and third win, but Match 10 provided the greatest win in the clubs history, beating title challengers Spankysallstars 2-1 at The Spankery after being a goal down; Marusov and Ruiz grabbing the goals. A third straight win against Reel Madras by 2-1 put the Eagles eleven points clear of the drop in 7th place. The Eagles extended their winning run to four after a convincing 4-0 win at struggling Ollstars. This was put to five wins in a row as Janissaries were mauled 7-0 at the Gate. Mack Jones outclassed the Eagles with a stunning hat-trick that put the end to the winning run but Carlo Ruiz's five goals and a debut goal for Nuno Abelha, along with Marusov's brace and an Anghel Albu strike saw the Eagles trounce inactive Reds United 9-0. The English National Cup has never proved favourable to the Eagles. In their first season, they were knocked out after extra time to League 1 team, Heart of Norwich FC. The clubs best performance came in Season 4, where they reached Round 5 before being knocked out to English giants Aliens 1-0 at Brunton Gate. In Season 5, they hit another English giant in Round 3, United States Arsenal, who promptly thrashed the Eagles 5-0. Season 6 has seen the Eagles reach round 5, including an incredible 1-0 extra time win versus Championship A side Jol-ly Giants courtesy of a Carlo Ruiz penalty. The Eagles then lost 2-0 at home to Aliens in Round 5 thanks to two goals by England international Shane Newport. ---- Season 6 Goalscorers Carlo Ruiz - 22 Sergei Marusov - 10 Kendal Bass - 3 Mitja Novak - 2 Jason Normand - 2 Anibal Barocca - 2 Anghel Albu - 2 Iulian Dovleac - 1 Nuno Abelha - 1 Luc Serrano - 1 Romano Rastenhoff - 1 ---- Cobham SGS Eagles Squad Teobaldo Alayza - 22 years old, rated 19, FC, Chile (on loan at Anderson's Allstars) Nuno Abelha - 19 years old, rated 20, MC, Portugal Anghel Albu - 21 years old, rated 21, FC, Romania (on loan from Lyngdal Gunners) Barclay Badcock - 17 years old, rated 19, ML, England Roswell Badcocke - 16 years old, rated 18, FC, England Anibal Barocca - 19 years old, rated 22, DR, Portugal (on loan from Club Bairro Das Caixas) Kendal Bass - 22 years old, rated 25, DL, England Victor Coltea - 21 years old, rated 20, MC, Romania (on loan at iandowiehatemob) Leroi Cooper - 18 years old, rated 18, DR, England Ionel Cotovar - 34 years old, rated 17, DL, Romania Iulian Dovleac - 32 years old, rated 23, MC, Romania Merv Gabriels - 16 years old, rated 15, DR, England Francisco Galvao - 33 years old, rated 18, DC, Portugal Matthias Hallman - 18 years old, rated 15, MC, England Zak Harrelson - 16 years old, rated 18, DC, England Craig Heath - 18 years old, rated 18, GK, England Md Golam Iqbal - 30 years old, rated 31, GK, Bangladesh International Samim Kabze - 26 years old, rated 17, DC, Turkey Gerry Lewis - 18 years old, rated 14, MR, England Sergei Marusov - 21 years old, rated 22, FL, Russia Derek Mcewen - 18 years old, rated 21, FC, New Zealand Jason Normand - 30 years old, rated 23, ML, France Mitja Novak - 34 years old, rated 20, FC, Slovenia Leendert Oosterhof - 31 years old, rated 26, DC, Holland Lockie Patterson - 18 years old, rated 20, DC, England Brent Quigley - 17 years old, rated 19, MR, England Romano Rastenhoff - 31 years old, rated 23, MR, Holland Carlo Ruiz - 26 years old, rated 24, FC, Argentina Johnnie Samuelson - 26 years old, rated 25, DC, England Luc Serrano - 33 years old, rated 15, FC, France Garfield Thompsett - 18 years old, rated 13, FC, England Larkin Tracy - 16 years old, rated 14, GK, England Marcos Eduardo Vitaccia Duce - 25 years old, rated 22, GK, Uruguay Denzel Whitaker - 16 years old, rated 16, GK, England Al Winter - 26 years old, rated 26, MC, England Haris Zekic - 32 years old, rated 16, MC, Croatia Season 6 Results League - C S Eagles 2-2 Ollstars - Ruiz 3, 86; Braddock pens 19, 84 League - Janissaries 1-1 C S Eagles - Seljak 10; Ruiz 28 Youth - Draconic Warriors F.C 0-3 C S Eagles - Mcewen 2, Quigley 9, Badcocke 26 League - C S Eagles 2-2 Arun Athletic - Novak 28, 61; Jones 20, Norwood 45 League - The Reds United 0-5 C S Eagles - Barocca 4, Ruiz 67, 88, 90, Bass 75 League - C S Eagles 0-2 Uranus Fire - Canhoto 13, Harley 18 Cup - Merlin Magic XI 1-2 C S Eagles - Simmons pen 23; Serrano 67, Dovleac 89 Youth - C S Eagles 3-1 Spankysallstars - Mcewen 18, 68, Badcock 56; Newell 74 League - FC Tunnel 07 0-1 C S Eagles - Normand 18 League - C S Eagles 0-0 Ooza Looza Youth - FC Tunnel 07 0-0 C S Eagles League - Draconic Warriors F.C 4-1 C S Eagles - Rigby 14, 18, 39, Reynolds 17; Rastenhoff 26 Cup - C S Eagles 7-0 manutd - Marusov 5, 15, 55, Ruiz 9, 54, 59, Albu 65 League - C S Eagles 1-0 Furneaux Massive - Ruiz 31 Friendly - C S Eagles 1-0 Jurand Ciechanów - Kabze 19 Cup - C S Eagles 1-0 Jol-ly Giants (AET) - Ruiz pen 114 Youth - The Ollstars 0-2 C S Eagles - Mcewen 35, 36 League - Spankysallstars 1-2 C S Eagles - Ravn 42; Marusov 56, Ruiz 78 Cup - C S Eagles 0-2 Aliens - Newport 27, 53 Youth - C S Eagles 4-0 Reel Madras - Blake 1, Mcewen 47, 71, 72 League - C S Eagles 2-1 Reel Madras - Marusov 20, Normand 88; Harrelson 27 Friendly - Obi-Wan Kenobi Nil 1-1 C S Eagles - Stanisic 53; Ruiz 23 Youth - Arun Athletic 3-1 C S Eagles - Hameldon 24, Vaughan 43, 59; Mcewen 7 League - The Ollstars 0-4 C S Eagles - Bass 49, 58, Ruiz 60, Barocca 68 League - C S Eagles 7-0 Janissaries - Ruiz 41, 47, 68, 82, Marusov 56, 62, 77 Youth - C S Eagles 2-1 Ooza Looza - Mcewen pen 23, 37; Lee 44 League - Arun Athletic 3-0 C S Eagles - Jones 44, 48, 81 Youth - C S Eagles 3-0 Furneaux Massive - Badcocke 10, Mcewen 14, 54 League - C S Eagles 9-0 The Reds United - Ruiz 12, 39, 41, 52, 69, Marusov 15, 65, Abelha 16, Albu 30 Friendly - C S Eagles 2-1 Anderson's Allstars - Novak 51, 75; House 29 Youth - The Reds United 0-7 C S Eagles - Badcocke 11, 23, 31, 35, 56, Mcewen 22, 76 Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs